<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Meeting by The_Traveler25</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28797663">The Meeting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Traveler25/pseuds/The_Traveler25'>The_Traveler25</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Co-Written, Collaboration, Fighting, Gen, Lightsaber Battles (Star Wars)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:08:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28797663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Traveler25/pseuds/The_Traveler25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vanka is an apprentice to General Grievous. She's sent to recover an artifact from a crash site. She's swift, quiet, and will do whatever it takes to get the job done. </p>
<p>Trav is an honorary Jedi. She, along with two clone troopers, Cliff and Course, are sent to scout out the crash site. They work quiet, Trav wanting to say on the down-low and avoid any confrontation. </p>
<p>Things don't go well when the two opposing sides encounter each other. One attacks first, the other tries to avoid attacking. How will it end?</p>
<p>A co-written story (other author doesn't have Ao3). @Grievous_Senpai's is written in italics. @The_Traveler25's is written in normal text. </p>
<p>Vanka and Clone Trooper Cliff belong to: @Grievous_Senpai<br/>Trav and Clone Trooper Course belong to: @The_Traveler25</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cliff/Vanka, Trav/Course</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s dark and the trees sway in the cold brisk air flowing in from the incoming storm, the peace and serene forest lay silent except for a few critters lurking. The silence was broken when the loud thundering sound of a small ship came in through the atmosphere and landed in the middle of the jungle, the door opened and a dark figure walked out holding a device and dropped it on the ground. It opens a holo-call and a tall armored figure stands before them.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Grievous: Ah good work my student, now begin your search for the crash site count Dooku is waiting on your report. You must retrieve the artifact and come back as soon as possible so hurry and be safe those Jedi fools will not be long.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Vanka: Affirmative, I’ll be done here soon master.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>meanwhile...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A group of three figures made their way through the jungle, careful not to damage any plants or vines that blocked their path. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We should be close. Let’s hope it’s only us,” a cloaked figure said, glancing back at the two helmeted figures that followed her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If it’s not, you got it handled!” one responded quite enthusiastically. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Course, I want to stay on the down-low. I’d rather not have to ‘deal with anyone’.” the cloaked figure sent a glare his way, however, he couldn’t see it due to the large hood over her head that happened to block her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Course, I know you mean well but the commander is right. We have to stay quiet in case of a Separatist attack, or worse.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The cloaked figure simply shook her head, leading the way yet again. She could feel it in the air, a storm was headed their way. And the loud clap of thunder added to that prediction. She hoped that no Separatists were here, that would make it hard to stay unknown like she wanted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And so, in silence, the three continued, carefully navigating the forest vegetation. Their leader paused after they approached some plants that seemed to have been destroyed by something. Fallen branches, torn leaves, and hanging vines created a path towards some large object. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think we found it,” the cloaked figure gestured for the two helmeted troopers to follow along the debris of the crash. Well, at least one followed. The other seemed to be more concerned that the jungle terrain had a damaged section now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cliff, come on, we can worry about the plants later. I want to get out of her before trouble follows us,” the cloaked figure ordered. Seemed, for now, it did the trick, and the trooper caught up with the two just before they reached what had crashed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Vanka makes her way through the forest with ease, tracker in hand, and stops for a moment nearing the destination. She looks around and begins to feel the ground and closes her eyes, she feels the warm bodies of three lifeforms ahead of her and identifies them instantly one of which sent a shiver to her heart. She stands up and turns on her visor to scan the area and jumps up to a tree making her way to the large branches and perches above the three like a hawk studying the strange two, two clones, and one Jedi.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Vanka: Found you…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She stays up in the shadows lurking and spying waiting for the right moment to strike them down in a single motion until she spots the artifact laying away from the crash site and has to make a choice. She could risk everything and grab the piece and run for her ship or she could duke it out with the filthy Jedi and her clone while leaving her only love alone. She felt lost and stuck without the command of her master so she made a quick move to sneak in silence and disappear without being spotted with the artifact. All would’ve gone well if not for one detail, or one single person.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were nearly to the ship, but the cloaked figure paused. Under the sleeve of her robe, something glowed a light purple. Even without it, something felt off. Something wasn’t right. Something, no, someone else was watching them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Trav, are you okay?” Course looked at the cloaked figure, tilting his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We aren’t alone. Someone’s here,” she responded, placing a hand on the lightsaber hilt hidden by her robe. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Course, get behind me and take this blaster. There might be clankers around, best be prepared.” Cliff handed the other trooper a blaster, who took it and aimed it out towards the woods on one side, now slightly behind Cliff. Cliff aimed towards the other side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We best hurry,” Trav muttered, gesturing for them to head towards the crashed ship. She stayed, scanning for any other sign of the other present now. She glanced back to make sure the troopers had made it to the ship. They had backed their way there, scanning the surrounding woods. Slowly, she backed towards them, still facing back out towards the flattened forest and shadowed woods. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please no trouble,” she muttered, knowing quite well that wish would not be granted. Never was. It seemed to find her more often than most.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Vanka watches as they arm themselves and decides to just stop beating the bush and stands up and jumps down right in front of the Jedi.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Vanka: Boo</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>They all jump back and the two clones aim at her prepared to shoot but before the Jedi could make a move she ignites her saber and grabs her by the neck. She begins choking her but the clones open fire and she drops the woman and retreats into the trees.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trav went to grab her saber when Vanka jumped down, but soon found herself struggling to breathe. She moved her hands to her neck, gasping for any air. Luckily, the blaser shots that came from either side caused her to be dropped, the pressure on her neck disappearing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh no. I was afraid of this, commander, we have to retreat, this is dangerous now,” Cliff sounded frantic, gesturing for them to get out of there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No- really? I had no idea. Come on, let’s hurry,” Trav put a hand to her neck, trying to catch her breath. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Commander. Course, stay close.” The two clones began to retreat backward. Trav followed, her eyes scanning the distance, waiting. Once they were back under the cover of the woods, the three quickly ran for the ship they had arrived on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Vanka watches as they scurry away but smiles and follows behind closely. They near their ship but before they boarded Vanka grabs hold of Course using the force and lifts him in the air. Vanka was getting excited and started to raise her tone speaking to the Jedi for the first time.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Vanka: YOU’RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE YOU FILTH, I’M ONLY GETTING STARTED!!!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The hood of her robe had fallen as she ran, revealing the face of the Jedi being spoken to. Her blonde hair was tied back, and her pale skin was a light pink due to her loss of breath while running. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We mean no harm. Simply here on reconnaissance,” she replied, holding both her hands up to show she held no weapon currently. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Course flailed in the air, trying to get out of his current position while also watching to see what Trav would do. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Vanka in a softer tone now: Don’t give me that Jedi peace speech, it never works on me. You’re better off showing your blade, don't you know anything about dueling with a separatist? Now come fight me or I send your dear friend flying, your move Jedi scum.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m-I’m not technically a Jedi,” Trav muttered, lowering her hands. She bit her lip, trying to figure out what to do. Before she could decide, the glow under her sleeve became brighter, and a purple blast flew at Vanka from her hand that remained raised. Trav panicked. That’s not what she wanted to do at all. She quickly lowered her hands to her side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Vanka drops Course and shoots back against a tree hitting it hard against her head and lays there coughing for a moment.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cliff from behind Trav panics and grabs her shoulder, and Trav glances back at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing? Be careful please, I can’t bear to see her get hu-” he paused, returning to a more professional stance. “Sorry commander my- my mistake.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trav gave him a confused glance but turned back towards her opponent. She didn’t want anyone to get hurt either, but she wasn’t sure it was avoidable anymore. She closed her eyes tightly, trying to prevent them from giving away the fact her powers were not Force-related in the slightest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Vanka stands up dizzy and yanks her helmet off, spitting out a wad of blood, and looks directly at Trav with fury, her eyes glowing a bright Sith yellow almost like fire.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Vanka: Oh ho I see now, you wanna play dirty fine then I’ll play your sick game STARTING. WITH. HIM!!!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She grabs Course once more and throws him over the edge of the canyon, laughing maniacally she shoots a look at Cliff and begins walking towards them, her blood-red saber ignited.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Upon watching Course get thrown over, Trav screams and reaches for him with a hand, trying to stop his fall with the few Force-related powers she actually could use. She ran over and saw him clinging to a vine, beginning to climb back up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sighing with relief, Trav turned back towards Vanka. Her hand pulled her saber hilt from her belt and ignited the blade. The light purple blade crackled to life, and Trav held it out in front of her, biting her lip as she awaited Vanka’s next move. </span>
</p>
<p><em><span>Vanka bolts for her after</span></em> <em><span>her saber ignites and the sound of them shock together, Vanka’s immense force knocks Trav back and she applies force to it only to be kicked back in her stomach. She lets out a cough of blood and Cliff looks away. She turns to Trav who dashed behind her and stands up and detaches a half of her saber making two rounded hilts and ignite her four bloodshot blades. Trav’s mouth opens in shock and Vanka presses a button that makes them start spinning. </span></em></p>
<p>
  <span>As Trav gets knocked back, she tries to plan her landing, momentarily losing her breath yet again. While falling, she managed to kick Vanka in the stomach. Trav lands on her back and hits her head, but quickly recovers. She grasps her blade, but looks worried as Vanka suddenly had two spinning blades. This wasn’t good. Trav didn’t like any of this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, I don’t mean you any harm. This isn’t necessary,” Trav glanced at the angry Vanka, trying to plead with her. Her eyes, despite her best efforts, had a wavy wisp of purple curling from the corners. Great, well, it wasn’t her fault. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The purple glow under her robe sleeve got brighter, and she quickly put a hand over it, the other still holding her uniquely colored saber. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Vanka begins swinging shots at her and Trav tries dodging them while blocking and Vanka begins picking up speed, Trav panics, and her purple glow begins showing more. Trying to stand on par with her Vanka tires her out and almost takes the final blow when suddenly, just as before Trav’s purple magic shoots directly into her stomach and sends her flying back where she lands on the ramp to their ship and rolls down to the ground. Cliff watched in horror and hesitantly walked up to her limp body. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vanka is fast, and Trav tries to dodge as best she can. It’s a challenge, she’s already tired and this battle is only using up her remaining energy. The purple glow continues to glow in intensity, and Trav decided there isn’t much she can do. She’s in danger, so her magic will do as it pleases. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One blow sends her stumbling. She had been doing her best to counter, but her lightsaber training hadn’t gotten very far. And she definitely hadn’t been taught how to defend against two spinning blades. As she stumbles in an attempt to return to a fighting position, another blast of magic shoots from her empty hand at Vanka. It sends her flying at their ship’s ramp. Trav shrieks, but knows she couldn’t have done much to prevent it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Course finally finished climbing the vines back up to where the battle was. He watched the blast send Vanka flying, and Trav’s screams drew his attention to her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trav watches Cliff a moment, but she quickly shut off her saber and stumbled to the ground. Course tried to catch her, but wasn’t fast enough, and instead tried to help her back up. The purple wisps that came from her blue eyes faded as she worked to stand again. The glow under her robe sleeve had disappeared. Her magic was as done as she was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Cliff walks closer to her and lets out a sound of sorrow, holding back tears he bends down to her and removes his helmet, hands shaking. Just one touch is all he wanted, it had been so long since he saw his only friend, his only love and he feared it was his last. Gently he set his hand on her neck turning her around revealing the large streaks of blood dripping from her head and nose, he bit his lip and held her for a minute until he felt her breath on his ear. Shocked he took a minute and laid her back down softly and stood up to motion at Trav who was making her way back wrapped around Course’s shoulder. But as soon as Cliff rushed into the ship Vanka’s eyes shot open and she stood up blocking her path. Chuckling slowly she glares at her.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Vanka: *cough* so you couldn’t just die like the others huh had to pull another stunt well I’m not finished with you, not until I get my saber from you, NOT UNTIL I-</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But before she could finish a huge shock hits her back and she falls to the ground revealing Cliff standing behind her holding his blaster that was set to stun and tears flow out of his eyes like waterfalls.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trav watched Cliff’s reaction as she and Course made their way towards the ship. Trav’s lip had started bleeding where she had bit it, but that was the least of her worries. She was tired. Drained. She was lucky Course was letting her use him for support, otherwise, she’d be crawling towards the ship. She’d used a lot of her magic lately and hadn’t had much time to recover from it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Vanka stood, Trav moved so her saber hand was in front of her, her finger hovering over the button to activate it. Vanka’s words hurt, but Trav remained ready to defend herself and Course. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fortunately, Cliff stunned her. Trav looked relieved a moment, but when she saw the tears flowing from his eyes, her expression changed to one of concern. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cliff, are- are you okay?” she asked softly, still slightly out of breath. She tried to stand on her own, and succeeded a moment. Course kept a hand on her back as support, his other ready to catch her as needed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Trav be careful, please,” he muttered, glancing at Cliff through his helmet. It didn’t show well, but he was concerned for his brother. He tilted his head slightly, curious about his reaction. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Cliff lets out a shaking sigh and turns to the commander.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Cliff: I have never felt more pain in one life than I ever did the day I lost my general, a friend. She meant so… much to me and I wouldn’t trade that for anything in the world, except to be by her side once more. Today I didn’t see my Friend nor my general….that was a monster that her master had created and I will never forgive him for doing that.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He began to cry more but sucked it up and wiped away his tears, he turned to the ship putting his helmet back on.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cliff, I-I’m sorry, I-” Trav couldn’t find the words she wanted to say. She coughed and turned away, but glanced at him as he went back into the ship. She wasn’t sure how to respond to his words. She doubted she could comfort him with any reply she may come up with. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Help me move her towards those trees,” Trav carefully lifted Vanka by the arms, one hand still holding her saber hilt, slowly dragging her down the rest of the ramp and across the ground. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, why? We’re letting her go?” Course helped, mostly by lifting Vanka so he carried most of the weight. He draped Vanka over his shoulder, and Trav let go of her, seeing as she couldn’t help much now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You saw Cliff. She means something to him. Besides, this wasn’t our mission,” Trav slowly walked behind Course as he carried the unconscious Vanka towards the trees. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re right. This will comfort him more than capturing her,” Course gently set her against the trees, and Trav made sure she was comfortable. Trav found both her lightsaber hilts and set them next to her before turning towards the ship. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s get going,” Trav said, limping for the ship. Before she got far, Course put her arm around his shoulder and gave her extra support. She gave him a look but decided to let it go for now. In truth, she was exhausted and didn't feel like defending her little strength that remained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two reached the ship, Trav headed for the front, collapsing in the first seat she found. Course followed, sitting across from her and fussing over her wounds which, surprisingly, weren’t all that bad.  She did her best to brush him off, leaving him muttering under his breath about how she didn’t take very good care of herself. While he rambled on, Trav clipped her saber hilt back to her belt and took off her long robe, wrapping it around her like a blanket instead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Cliff was in the side room holding a Holo-cam with a picture of Vanka and his Squad, when he got a call from his brothers and answers to Splinter.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Splinter: Hey uh Cliff when you getting back?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Cliff smiling: Soon don’t worry no I have to go.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Splinter dodging a plate of food: NO WAI-</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He hung up and walked out to the pilot’s seat and began turning on the ship and began their take off. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trav curled up in her seat, turning so her side rested against the back of the seat instead of her back. Her tunic had managed to stay fairly dry, and while her robe was slightly wet from contact with the ground, it provided comfort while acting as a blanket. The hum of the ship provided white noise, which was just an added bonus. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Course glanced at her, trying to figure out why she always sat in such odd positions. She gave him a soft smile before closing her eyes, her head leaning against the back of the seat. He simply shook his head, smiling softly as he took off his helmet and set it and his bag of medical supplies at his feet. He crossed his arms and leaned back in his seat, ready for the flight back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The ship took off as the rain began to pour down and disappeared into the atmosphere. While Vanka lay on the ground, the rain began to pelt her, which woke her. She looks around seeing that the ship was gone and all that remained was her sabers and helmet. In fury she snatched them and stormed off towards the crash site and pulled the broken droid inside out and took his memory card, she force pulled the artifact and began inspecting it but smiled after identifying it. The item in her hand was none other than a kyber crystal and she walked back to her ship ringing Grievous.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Grievous: What’s taking you so long- (he paused when seeing the bloodstains on her face) What happened, explain yourself.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Vanka: I ran into some setbacks but was able to retrieve the “artifact” safely.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Grievous: Ah good, good. Now hurry, the count has been waiting my dear student and I wish you to be back safely.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Vanka boarding her ship: Don’t worry master, I’ll be home soon.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She takes off and leaves having accomplished her mission.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>